


SHC Press Release

by Truthmaker



Category: Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Gen, It had to start somewhere, mentions of real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sears Holding Corporation announces the final phase of the Sears/K-mart merger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHC Press Release

Sears Holding Corporation (SHC) today announced the final phase of its seven year merger program. The corporation, created in 2005 to manage the assets following the merger of Sears, Roebuck and Co. with Kmart Holdings Corporation announced the year before, which has seen ups and downs, though mostly downs, in its seven year of existence announced today that starting in Q1 2013 and continuing throughout the year all existing mastheads would be retired. “Both Sears and Kmart, our two anchor mastheads, are too mired in the last century,” Chairman Edward S. Lambert was quoted as saying. “The Board felt that a new unified name would help with our transition into a unified brand.” The new unified brand, “S-mart” is expected to be revealed along with a corresponding new logo at a corporate press event tomorrow morning.

The re-branding comes at part of a $150 million dollar renovation and modernization project with each store emerging from renovation with the new “S-mart” name and logo. In addition, marketing is scheduled to being with the new name and associated catchphrase “Shop smart, show S-mart!” in Q1, 2013. 

“I think this re-branding will be great,” stated Mr. Ashley Williams, a local SHC employee who had attended a company roll-out meeting last week. “We'll be carrying everything from shotguns to chainsaws.” Mr. Williams said, then added enthusiastically, “It should come in real handy when I furnish my cabin.”

There has been no word from Sears Holding Company officials if their plans for 2013 would include any store closures or staff reductions.


End file.
